Taking Care of Your 2D
by Longlivemystories
Summary: 2D has a depression day and his bandmates help him out


2D sat silently, watching his boyfriend dress. Why wasn't he getting dressed? He didn't want to tell his boyfriend about the depression. He didn't want to tell his boyfriend that today he simply couldn't muster the energy to crawl out of bed. Hooded black eyes watched with disdain as his boyfriend's alarm went off for 2D's 10 am therapy session. Russell turned off the alarm and turned his attention back to 2D, offering a small smile that gave birth to butterflies in his stomach.

"You ready?"

2D had a habit of reading voices wrong. Or at least others tried to reassure him they weren't angry or annoyed with him, but he knew better. 2D could hear the annoance in Russell's voice already.

"Hey, you okay?"

Russell sat down on the bed beside 2D, who's knees were jammed against his chest, his grip tight on his wrists. What was he supposed to say? How could he answer that question, one Russell asked all the time? He finally moved his gaze away from his boyfriend and hid his face behind his knees.

"It's okay if you don't want to do."

Russell's voice was reassuring and soft, though 2D didn't feel reassured at all. He involuntarily flinched when a large, warm hand was placed on his shoulder, though quickly disappeared again.

"Okay."

Russell's weight vanished from the bed and 2D heard the door open and close, softly. 2D flopped over onto the bed and let out a heavy sigh, frustration bringing tears to his eyes. Why couldn't he just be normal for once in his life? Why couldn't he make life easier so Russell didn't have to worry so much? Maybe if he just killed himself it would be okay and Russell could move on.

Nasty thought after nasty thought raced through his head as he dove under the covers, inhaling Russell's sent in a desperate attempt to calm down. Quietly and suddenly, the door opened, allowing the almost heavenly smell of pancakes to float through the doorway, making 2D's stomach growl. He had totally forgotten to eat.

"Otouto?"

Noodle. Did Russell send her in to deal with him because he just couldn't handle it anymore? 2D honestly didn't blame him, who could? He was surprised even Noodle came to check on him.

"Orange juice."

He heard her place a cup of orange juice on the nightstand, before moving somewhere else, staying in the room. He peeked out from the blanket out of curiosity to see her sitting against a wall, on her phone. She looked up at him and offered a wide grin, showing him that she was playing Rock Band on her phone. He watched her for a moment before slipping back under the covers completely, pulling out his phone. He always enjoyed playing the game with his friend, so maybe he thought it'd pull himself out of the hole.

he felt himselg being distracted enough to feel better. Just then, the door opened again, allowing even more delicious smells wander in, only stronger this time.

"Med-time," Murdoc grunted, placing something on the nightstand. "Orange juice? Oh my god, they'll be totally ineffective. Hold on," he sighed, slipping back out.

Noodle muttered some works in japanese, sounding less than impressed. The door opened again.

"There, water," Murdoc said, placing it on the nightstand before exiting the room again.

He felt around for the bottle of pills and took one out before taking the water. Once 2D got the medication down, he drank some orange juice, but kept himself out from under the covers, no longer feeling like his chest might cave in on him.

"You should eat," Russell said, opening the door completely.

He was carrying several dishes of food, plates stacked to dangerous heights with pancakes, a big bowl of oat meal with cut up fruit and a place of still sizzling bacon. Russell placed the food, or what he could on the nightstand, the rest on the bed. 2D carefully sat up while Russell left the room once more, returning with some plates and syrup as well as utensils.

"All right, dig in."

They all enjoyed the food Russell had made while playing some more Rock Band and watching videos on YouTube. Once or twice, Murdoc slipped in to steal some food and laugh at something in a video before leaving again. Once the food was all done, Noodle gathered all the dishes and left, closing the door behind her. Russell offered 2D a smile and the butterflies returned.

"How about a movie?"

2D nodded silently, still feeling his words escape him. The lump in his throat returned with the frustration and he lowered his eyes. Russell sat still for a moment before grabbing his laptop and setting up the movie. It was a comedy, one of 2D's favorites. Climbing into bed behind 2D, Russell allowed the smaller man to lie down first before slipping a large arm around a small waist, both on their sides, facing the laptop.

Once the movie was finished, 2D was feeling sleepy, maybe a side effect of the rush of depressive emotions. He turned around and buried his face into Russell's chest heavy lids closing. Russell rested his head on a pillow now, pulling the other man closer.

"I love you," Russell mumbled, rubbing 2D's back.

He buried his face in deeper, butterflies threatening to escape his mouth.

"I love you, too."


End file.
